A variety of copper/copper oxide catalysts have been proposed for such silane production. They have been made from precipitated cupreous materials, from elemental copper variously produced, from alloys rich in copper, and from copper oxide-rich materials. The instant invention adds a special promoter effect to such silane catalyst which also has had crystal lattice distortion induced into it by high energy comminution.